Crash and Burn
by BeHiNdThEsHaDoWs45
Summary: one of c.c. and maxwell's new stars in their new play is holding a terrible secret. can C.C. help her before its too late? CHAPTER 6 UP! FINALLY!
1. Ashley

November 26, 1995

"**Well, Ashley, we are just delighted to have you in our play!" Maxwell exclaimed to the young girl facing him. Her name was Ashley Price, and she would be in Maxwell's new showing of 'Into The Woods'. She was fourteen years old, but looked much older. She had wavy blonde hair that reached to her mid-back, sea blue eyes, a nicely built body, and a pale complexion. She was a truly beautiful girl. She smiled happily and looked over at C.C.**

**C.C. looked her up and down. "You should make a delightful Cinderella" she said, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, "and I-"**

**Niles cut her off. "The wicked stepmother." She shot him a look and he smirked. Just then, Fran came sauntering into Maxwell's office. **

"**Maxwell, Maxwell! You will NOT believe what just happened! Val and I were at the mall when-" she stopped, noticing Ashley. "Well hello there! And who IS this beautiful girl?" **

**Ashley blushed slightly and began to open her mouth, before C.C. stepped in front of her. **

"**Nanny Fine, this is Ashley Price, the new Cinderella for Into The Woods. If you would kindly not change her voice, her clothes, her hair, her nails even, we would appreciate it." **

"**Oh shutup, C.C." Fran, said, slapping her lightly on the arm and pushing past her, "the girl doesn't need help with clothes." Ashley looked down at her tight pink shirt and jeans. **

"**Can I go get a glass of water?" she asked politely.**

"**Of course you can, dear!" Fran cried, "Niles will show you where the kitchen is, won't you Niles?" **

"**Yes" C.C. said mockingly, "won't you Niles?" **

**Ashley chuckled. Niles rolled his eyes and motioned for Ashley to follow him. She followed him out of the office, into the living room, and finally into the kitchen. He poured her a glass of water. Before he left, she asked him, "what's going on with you and Mr. Sheffield's partner?" she asked, eyebrows raised. She knew flirting when she saw it.**

"**Nothing. Do you think I would even think about her that way? How repulsive!" he yelled.**

"**You don't tell lies very well" Ashley remarked. **

"**Oh, come off it" he groaned, and left the kitchen. **

**Ashley finished the water just as C.C. entered the kitchen. "Hey, uh, C.C." she said. C.C. turned her head.**

"**Do they have a bathroom in this place?" she inquired.**

"**Uh, yeah kid just beside the staircase. You cant miss it." **

**Ashley thanked her, and rushed to the bathroom quickly. She locked the door and sank to her knees, her stomach pains excruciating. She lifted up her shirt and looked at the bruises. Fresh bruises. Her father had been angry last night. She stood up and opened the medicine cabinet. She finally found a bottle of aspirin, and shakily poured five into her hand. She swallowed them dry, used to the taste of melted pills on her tongue. She never needed water. She stared at herself in the mirror. "Monster…" she whispered to herself, as the pain from the bruises slowly faded away. **

November 30, 1995 

"**Into the woods without regret the choice is made the path is set! Into the woods……out of the woods, and home before dark!" the cast sang all together. Maxwell smiled brightly at the cast, C.C. by his side. The actors all sat down on the stage, extremely tired. Ashley wiped her brow with the back of her hand. "If I hear that song, one more time…I swear I'm going to strangle somebody" she muttered under her breath. **

"**And I have a very good announcement! We have our costumes here!" He picked up a large box, resting by his theater seat. **

"**Try them on and we'll have a look at you." They all rushed to their dressing rooms, costumes in hand. Ashley put on her blue skirt, and the peasant top that went with it. That's when she realized. The peasant top was short sleeved, and raised just above her bellybutton, revealing her bruised stomach.**

"**Oh god" she whispered, "I cant go out like this!"**

**She sat down on her dressing room chair, wondering what to do. **

**C.C. and Maxwell studied the cast, all delightfully dressed in the costumes. Then they realized Ashley was missing. "C.C., would you please go and get Ashley?" **

**She groaned and looked over at Niles, who was there upon Maxwell's request. "Go, peasant." He said. She glared at him, and climbed up onto the stage. She pushed back the curtains and traveled down the long hall of dressing rooms, until she finally came to Ashley's. She knocked on the door lightly. **

"**Hey, kid, come on, your holding the show up." **

"**I don't feel well" Ashley called, panicking. She looked around for something that would cover her. She grabbed a red silk robe hanging on a hook by the door, and tied it around herself. **

"**That's bull, and we both know it. Look, if you don't like the costume, tell Maxwell, but you have to show him now."**

"**No!" Ashley called, seriously panicking.**

**C.C., who was having a bad day, growled, "fine, then I'm coming in."**

**She opened the door forcefully. She saw Ashley standing there, the red silk robe tied tightly around her. She saw most of the peasant top. "Kid, its not so bad. Look." She reached for the knot of the robe, to pull it off. **

**Ashley jumped back. "Don't" she said firmly. **

"**Ashley, its okay" C.C. said exasperatedly, advancing toward the girl. She reached out her hand again, but Ashley backed farther away. **

"**Stop it" she warned.**

**C.C. marched over to her, "Come on kid, Let me see!" she groaned, grabbing Ashley's arm. Ashley ripped her arm away with such force C.C. stumbled backwards. **

"**STOP YELLING AT ME!" she screamed, "AND STOP CALLING ME KID!" **

**C.C. looked at her, stunned. "Ashley, I wasn't yelling at you." **

"**Yes you were" Ashley snapped, "get away from me!"**

**C.C. just stood there, looking at her.**

"**GET AWAY!" Ashley yelled. C.C. blinked, gave the girl a weird stare, then quickly left the dressing room. Ashley sank down on the couch.**

"**Nice" she whispered to herself, "real nice." **

**C.C. sat down next to Maxwell, still in a state of shock. "Where's Ashley?" Maxwell asked.**

**C.C. looked at him. "She wasn't feeling very well."**

"**She most certainly needs a ride home then" Maxwell remarked, swiveling his head around to look at Niles.**

**Niles gave him a pained look. **

"**Well Niles, it is your day off. C.C., would you mind driving Ashley home?" **

**C.C. tried hard to look appalled. "But Maxwell, certainly you wouldn't give me HIS job." **

"**C.C., please" Maxwell begged, his brow creasing in frustration. **

"**Oh, alright" she said, "I'll go get her."**

**Ashley quickly pulled on her jeans and sweater, carefully folding the peasant top and skirt. The only reason she had auditioned for this was because she didn't want to be around her father all the time. She still went to school, sure, but what would happen during winter break?**

**A light knock came at the door, startling her. "What?" she called out, catching a glance of herself in the mirror. The door to the dressing room opened, and C.C. emerged. **

**Ashley cringed, half-expecting C.C. to hit her.**

"**Oh, come on, I can't be THAT frightening" C.C. said. **

"**It's not that. Sorry, I um, just am having a bad day." **

**C.C. studied her, and somewhat didn't believe her.**

**Ashley sat in the passenger seat of C.C.'s car, staring out the window. She stared at the city lights, admiring their beauty. Once they reached her apartment building, C.C. said, "Wow, Ashley, you live really close to me. I'm just a mile away."**

"**In the penthouse of your building I suspect?"**

**C.C. laughed. "Yes…sadly." Ashley smirked and got out of the car. **

"**I'll see you later. Oh, and about that thing in the dressing room-"**

"**Don't worry about it" C.C. interrupted, "bye." **

"**Bye!" Ashley shouted from the walkway. C.C. drove away. **

**Ashley entered the main lobby to her building, and walked to the elevator. She took it up to the twelfth floor, and walked down the long hallway to her apartment. She took the key from her pocket, and cautiously unlocked the door. She looked around in the darkness, and flipped up the light switch. She then felt someone grab her arm, and hit her hard across the back. She turned around to face her father. **

**She charged down the hallway, and dove into the bathroom. She locked the door quickly, and sat against the wall, her hands over her ears. Her father was banging on the door continuously, screaming all sorts of curses at her. She buried her head in her knees, tears running down her face, wishing for it to stop.**


	2. Breaking The Habit

December 3, 1995

**The cold air blew through Ashley's room, chilling her to the bone. She had a small glass window by her bed, which would never quite close all the way. She checked her alarm clock and saw that it was six o' clock in the morning. She realized she had to get to the theater at seven. **

**She rose from bed and put on her slippers, making her way through the dark hallway into her bathroom. She closed the door carefully and flipped on the light switch, and took a look at herself in the mirror. She was clad in purple pajamas, her blonde ponytail a rat's nest. She knew she didn't have time to take a shower, so she picked up her brush and vigorously ran it through her hair. She put on makeup and changed into jeans and a sweatshirt, called a cab, then grabbed her key and money and left the apartment. She took the elevator down to the bottom floor, then stood outside in the swirling snow, waiting for the cab.**

**It arrived soon after, and she climbed into the backseat. She was visibly shaking, so the cab driver said, "whoa, Miss, don't you need a coat or somethin?"**

**She forced a smile. "nope." **

**The cabbie shrugged and asked her where she wanted to go. She gave him the address of the theater, he nodded his head, and began to drive. Ashley stared out the car window, watching the water from melted snowflakes running down the glass. She looked up, and was surprised to see C.C.'s car right next to the cab. She had been telling Maxwell and C.C. that her dad drove her to the theater, so she ducked down below the window. But it was too late. **

**Ashley felt the cab come to an abrupt stop. "What the _hell _are we doing!" she cried, panicked. **

"**That blonde lady in the car next to us wanted me to pull over" he said, chewing his tobacco. **

"**And you listened?" she snapped, her arms folded across her chest. She watched C.C. walk over to the cab, and knock on the window. Ashley opened her door.**

"**Hey C.C." she said nervously, studying her feet.**

"**Hey Ashley, why are you taking a cab to the theater?" her voice was dripping with sarcasm, and Ashley wasn't sure why.**

"**My dad's down with the flu today" she lied calmly.**

**C.C. raised an eyebrow. "Get out, your riding with me."**

**Ashley looked at her quizzically. "No, I'd rather ride with him thanks." **

**She reached to pull the door shut, but C.C. yanked her up by the arm so hard she nearly fell. C.C. slammed the cab door shut.**

"**It's alright, you don't HAVE to pay me!" the cabbie yelled angrily, and drove away.**

**C.C. dragged Ashley to her car, and told her to get into the passenger seat. Ashley obeyed, scared of the older woman. C.C. got in the drivers side, and slammed the door shut so hard it rattled the whole car. **

"**What's your problem?" Ashley said, trying to sound as strong as possible.**

"**My problem is that you lied to us. Do you realize what your father could do?"**

"**What are you talking about? He's sick."**

"**I know when people are lying, and you ARE lying. If your father finds out that your in this play, he could sue us for any damage done to you."**

"**For your information" Ashley snapped, steaming up, "he knows that I'm in this play, and I don't think he'd sue you let alone care that any damage was done to me." **

"**Don't talk like that, Ashley" C.C. said softly, "you have no idea what its like not to be cared for."**

**Ashley didn't know whether to feel surprised or mad. Yes, she knew what it was like to not be cared for, but C.C. seemed so emotional about it, like she had gone through the exact same thing herself. Ashley highly doubted C.C. was ever abused, just ignored. Ashley chose her anger over compassion, and looked at the woman driving.**

"**Alright, C.C., you win. No, he's not driving me to the theater every day, but he did give me permission to participate In the play. So I hope you don't get sued" She snapped nastily, turning towards the car window again. It was true that Ashley's dad knew she was going to be in a play, he practically had a field day when she told him she would be out of the house a lot of the time. **

**C.C. gave her the worst response: nothing. This was one thing Ashley never got. The silent treatment. And quite frankly, she thought it was nice. **

**Later, in her dressing room as she studied herself in the same Cinderella costume, she was glad to see that her bruises had faded considerably, and weren't noticeable unless someone's face was right in her stomach. She grinned happily, and walked out on stage. She did her lines well, at least Maxwell and Brighton cheered for her. In fact, as she sauntered on stage Brighton whistled. Common for a twelve year old.**

**C.C. just sat there, her eyes empty and emotionless. **

**Brighton waited until Ashley had retreated to her dressing room to engage in his boyish curiosities. He told his father he was going to the bathroom. He sneakily slipped behind the theater curtains, and down the long hallway of dressing rooms. He came to Ashley's and he knew for a fact that the door was broken. He peered through the little crack the door allowed him to look at Ashley. He saw her removing the peasant top, but what he saw nearly made him faint. Bruises covered the top half of her back, all of different sizes and shapes. He ran out onto the stage, and jumped down to sit by his father.**

"**Well, that was a fast bathroom break" Maxwell said.**

**Brighton nodded, his face as white as a sheet.**

December 4, 2005 

**Brighton stared down at his milk and cookies. "Come on Master Brighton" Niles said, "you must eat something." He shook his head. He couldn't get the image of Ashley's bruises out of his head.**

**Niles sighed and took the milk and cookies into the other room for himself. Fran sat across from Brighton. "Hey Hey, what do ya say we do somethin fun today? There's a new movie out today-"**

"**It's okay Fran." **

"**Brighton, honey, what's the matta?"**

"**Ashley…I saw something yesterday…it….its okay." he said. C.C., who was in the kitchen eating an apple, looked up.**

"**What about Ashley?" Fran probed. He shook his head sadly. **

"**Never mind." He stormed out of the kitchen into the living room. C.C. and Fran looked at each other.**

"**I'll go" C.C. said, leaving a rather shocked Fran in the kitchen. She followed Brighton up the stairs and took hold of his arm.**

"**What about Ashley? What were you talking about?" she asked calmly.**

"**When I was spying on her, I saw something…" he said quietly.**

"**What?" C.C. asked excitedly, "what did you see?" **

"**Bruises" he whispered. Then he pulled away from C.C.'s grasp and ran up the stairs away with her. C.C. sat on the stairs, her mouth open in realization.**

**Ashley walked through her front door. She looked around quickly, and sighed with relief when she saw her dad passed out on the kitchen floor. She kneeled down next to him and checked his pulse, and once she confirmed he was alive she went to her room. She put on a pair of green pajamas, and turned on her stereo. She put in her CD, and turned it to her favorite song, Breaking The Habit by Linkin Park. She snuggled under the covers, and tears ran down her face as she listened to the song:**

Memories consume 

_**Like opening the wound**_

_**I'm picking me apart again**_

_**You all assume**_

_**I'm searching in my room**_

_**Unless I try to start again**_

_**I don't want to be the one**_

_**The battles always use**_

_**Cause inside I realize **_

_**That I'm the one confused **_

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for**_

_**Or why I have to scream**_

_**I don't know why I instigate**_

_**And say what I don't mean**_

_**I don't know how I got this way**_

_**I know its not alright**_

_**Cause I'm Breaking The Habit**_

_**I'm breaking the habit tonight**_

_**Aren't you my cure?**_

_**I tightly lock the door**_

_**I try to catch my breath again**_

_**I heard much more**_

_**Than anytime before**_

_**I had no options left again**_

_**I don't want to be the one**_

_**The battles always use**_

_**Cause inside I realize **_

_**That I'm the one confused **_

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for**_

_**Or why I have to scream**_

_**I don't know why I instigate**_

_**And say what I don't mean**_

_**I don't know how I got this way**_

_**I'll never be alright**_

_**Cause I'm Breaking The Habit**_

_**I'm breaking the habit tonight**_

_**I'll paint it on the walls**_

_**Cause I'm the one at fault**_

_**I'll never fight again**_

_**Cause this is how it ends…**_

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for**_

_**Or why I have to scream**_

_**I don't know why I instigate**_

_**And say what I don't mean**_

_**I don't know how I got this way**_

_**I'll never be alright**_

_**So I'm Breaking The Habit**_

_**I'm breaking the habit **_

_**I'm breaking the habit**_

_**I'm breaking the habit tonight.**_

**She clutched the covers to her chin, shivering from the cold air. Just then, a rock hit the window, and fell down. "Mitch" she whispered to herself, thinking of her boyfriend. **

**She forced the window open and yelled, "I'm up!" **

**She looked down and saw him, holding a bunch of stones, a goofy grin on his face. She smiled brightly. **

"**I'll be down in a second" she whispered, and tried desperately to shut the window, with no success. She turned off her stereo, and pulled on a pair of jeans and a jacket. She snuck out of the apartment, and took the elevator down to the bottom floor. She looked disgustedly at the security guard, sleeping in front of the tiny televisions connected to the security cameras, drool dripping down his chin. She quietly left the building, and met Mitch at the alley behind it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips against his. He kissed her ferociously, backing her up into the alley wall. He reached for her jeans button, and she stopped kissing him.**

"**Mitch..no.." she said, pushing his hand away.**

"**Come on" he said quietly, grabbing for the top of her jeans again.**

"**Stop!" she hissed, lightly pushing him away. **

**He latched himself onto her full force this time, grabbing for her jeans angrily.**

"**NO!" she yelled, struggling against his body.**

**He grabbed her wrists tightly, and shoved her against the wall. "Shutup" he growled, beginning to kiss her neck, almost biting her.**

"**Stop it!" she cried as his nails dug into her arm, "stop!" **

"**Be quiet!" he growled in her ear, then resumed kissing.**

**She didn't know what to do. "Mitch….I thought you loved me.." she whispered softly.**

"**I thought you loved me" he hissed, "but you just have to stop everything when it gets good, don't you?" **

"**Please, Mitch, don't do this!" she cried.**

"**I said shutup!" he yelled, shoving her down on the ground. That's when everything went black.**


	3. Assume

December 4, 1995

**The first thing Ashley saw when she woke up was Mitch's worried face. "Oh baby, are you okay? You scared me so bad…we were havin a good time till you freaked out and went psychotic on me, and tripped, and oh baby-'**

"**Shutup! That's bullshit and you know it! GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed, knowing him all too well. He had done this before. The first thing she noticed was she was still laying in the alleyway, the second, she was soaked with water, and extremely cold. **

"**I'm sorry baby, I love you. I'll never do it again-'**

"**STOP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, tears filling her eyes. Then she said, in a very low, dangerous voice, "why am I all wet?"**

"**I tried to wake you up baby-'**

"**SHUTUP!" she screamed, and doubled over because her stomach hurt so bad.**

**Mitch's eyes flared with anger and he charged at her, knocking her on her side. Her left cheek scraped roughly against the ground, leaving bright red marks and dribbling blood. He rolled her on her back with his foot, and kicked her in the stomach a few times.**

"**There baby. Now who's sorry?" He growled, then walked away. Ashley lay, staring up at the sky. It must have been around five or so, because the sky was still dark and starry, yet Ashley could see a tinge of blue light faroff in the east. She sat up, as a tear rolled down her face. She furiously wiped it away, slapping herself in the process. She stood up, and walked back to her apartment to get ready for school.**

December 6, 1995

"**People, people PLEASE stop talking!" Maxwell cried exasperatedly at the over-worked actors milling about the stage. He finally roared loud enough to get them all quiet, and smiled at his work.**

"**Good, then. You all know how the play was supposed to be in January? Well they've moved the release date up to the 25th! Of December! Christmas!**

"**I've got kids at home!" one guy roared angrily. **

"**Don't worry, it'll be at night. Is that good for everyone?" The reluctant actors nodded their heads glumly. Ashley smiled. A place to be on Christmas. **

**She looked down at C.C., who was trying to give her some kind of signal. She finally got that C.C. was motioning for her to come over there. Maxwell dismissed everyone for the night, so Ashley bounded right up to her. "Yeah, C.C.?" **

**C.C. took hold of her wrist, and began to walk. Ashley yanked back forcefully. "I'd rather walk on my own, thankyou." **

**C.C. rolled her eyes and marched ahead of her. They finally came to Ashley's dressing room. "In" C.C. ordered, and they both entered. She shut the door and locked it.**

"**Brighton was in here watching you dress last week, and he said he saw bruises on your back." The sentence was said so simply it was as if Ashley and C.C. met at the supermarket. **

"**First of all, I don't have any bruises. Second of all, that brat shouldn't have been looking at me anyway."**

"**Prove it." C.C. said.**

"**Prove what?" **

"**That you have no bruises."**

"**Are you kidding me? I'm not taking my shirt off."**

"**Fine, I'll just alert child services to come take your father away then."**

**Ashley raised an eyebrow in disbelief, but something in C.C.'s eyes told her she was dead serious. Ashley's back bruises had faded considerably, and she tried putting some cover-up on them before the rehearsal. _I should be fine _she figured.**

**She gave C.C. a hideous glare, and turned around. She raised the back of the peasant top, revealing her back, completely free of any visible bruises. C.C. looked at her back in disbelief. "You can put your top down" she said heavily, her ears burning a bright red. "Look, kid, the boy told me and-**

**Ashley pulled the top down and whirled around in fury. Her eyes were burning with anger, her mouth quivering. "I..hate…spies…like that brat…and I hate…people…who assume. Don't….ever…tell me I don't know….what its like…ever…..just get….the hell out of here…"**

**C.C. looked at her once more, and left swiftly. Ashley sank to the floor on her knees, her body an aching mess.**

December 7, 1995

"Do you know that number of that kid, Ashley?" C.C. asked Maxwell absently. He looked up, a bit surprised. "Why yes, I do."

"**Well……can I have it?"**

**Niles opened his mouth, but Maxwell silenced him with a hand wave.**

"**Of course you can." **

**C.C. smiled. "I'm going to get an apple."**

**She left the room, and walked into the kitchen, where Fran and Sylvia were having an argument.**

"**I tell you, I can return a cookie!" Sylvia yelled.**

"**Why Ma? It's your favorite kind! Chocolate chip!" Fran inquired.**

"**Because, it TASTED like banana's!"**

"**Do you ever read the signs at the bakery?"**

"**Signs, shmigns. if it LOOKS like a chocolate chip cookie then it should BE a chocolate chip cookie." **

**C.C. rolled her eyes and left the kitchen, apple in hand. She returned to Maxwell's office, where he gave her the number to Ashley's apartment. **


	4. No One Knows

Warning: this chapter is slightly graphic, and contains some not so nice language. No One Knows belongs to Queens Of The Stone Age.

December 7, 1995

**Ashley picked up the ringing phone. "Hello?" she said softly.**

"**Hello Ashley" C.C. said timidly, "its C.C."**

"**Obviously." Ashley snapped.**

"**Um….how are you?"**

"**Perfect. Jolly. Happy. You know the works. How about you?" her voice dripped with sarcasm.**

"**I'm doing fine…" C.C. said, guilt twisting her stomach, "look, about the other day-**

"**Your sorry? I know your sorry. Your such a bitch, barging into people's lives like that." **

"**Listen kid, you may have a right to be angry at me, but you do NOT have a right to call me that." C.C. was getting frustrated.**

"**Watch me. Bitch." **

"**That's it!" C.C.'s face was red with fury. _No one_ called her that. "Is your dad home?"**

"**No, he's gone for the night."**

**C.C. paused for a minute. Ashley had said this calmly, softly, as if she wanted no one else to hear. As if she was ashamed of it. C.C. rid herself of pity, and resulted to being angry at the rudeness of the girl. "I'm coming over." With that, she slammed the phone down.**

**Ashley glared at the phone, and hung it up quietly. She went into the bathroom, and looked at herself. She was angry at everything and everyone, Mitch for being such a horrible boyfriend, her father for beating her, C.C. for nosing into her life, and Brighton for spying on her. **

**She screamed loudly, and punched her fist into the mirror. The glass shattered to thousands of pieces, and those pieces flew everywhere. Ashley watched open mouthed, as if it was happening in slow motion. Her dad would be so angry….**

**Ashley smiled then. Her dad would be angry. She hated her dad, therefore his discomfort was her pleasure. She smiled at the broken glass on the floor, smiled at her bleeding knuckles, and smiled to herself. She cautiously came out of the bathroom, and wrapped her hand carefully with toilet paper. Once the bleeding had stopped, she threw the toilet paper away, and went into the kitchen. As she was reaching in the fridge for a drink, there was a knock at the door.**

**She scowled, and stormed over to the door. She threw it open, and looked expectantly at C.C.**

**The anger in the pit of C.C.'s stomach had grown as she looked at the girls face. She pushed past Ashley, and threw her purse onto the floor. She whirled around, and fixed the girl with an evil look. For the first time in a very long time, Ashley was faced with real anger. Not anger inspired by alcohol, which her father possessed, but true raging anger. Ashley was perplexed them, and her whole body went slack.**

"**Lets get one thing straight" C.C. hissed, "were are _not _friends, but we are forced to work together for this play. You are a child, and I am the adult. Therefore I have the authority. Which means you are not aloud to disrespect me."**

**Ashley's eyes narrowed, but only slightly, since C.C. towered above her a good six inches. "Don't call me child."**

**C.C. grew angrier then, and grabbed Ashley's wrist tightly. Ashley shivered. Surely this woman couldn't beat her? She tried to yank it from C.C.'s grasp, but it was impossible. "Let go" she whispered, very frightened now. Tears filled her eyes. C.C. was blinded by her anger however, and yanked her closer, so her lips were right against Ashley's ear.**

"**No." she snarled, and grabbed her other wrist.**

**Ashley looked away as a tear ran down her face. "Please." Her panic grew, and she began to pull away even harder.**

"**Stop struggling!" C.C. yelled, "just listen to me!"**

"**LET ME GO!" Ashley screamed at the top of her lungs. C.C. released her wrists, shocked. Ashley jumped up, and ran down the hallway at full speed. C.C. followed close behind, and finally managed to grab her around the waist. Ashley clawed for the doorknob, but she was held tightly by C.C.'s arms. She stopped fighting the woman, and made her body go limp, so the weight on C.C.'s arms was overbearing. C.C. let go almost immediately, letting Ashley fall to the floor. Ashley rolled to her side, breathing hard, trembling unceasingly. She stood up slowly to face C.C. **

**Her eyes were curious, curious as to what this woman was trying to do. Help her? No. Impossible. Nobody had ever tried to help her. No one cared how she was. Yet they still bothered her. Her anger had subsided, she was now a shell of sadness and wondering, but most of all guilt. **

"**I'm sorry" she whispered, and turned to walk away.**

**C.C. caught her arm gently. "Hey…me too." **

"**No, you're not" she hissed, and walked to her room slowly. She slammed the door, and fell facedown on her bed. Her eyes drifted shut. **

**When Ashley woke up, she went out into the kitchen. C.C. had left, fortunately. That's when she felt a grip on her neck. She looked out the window, and realized it was early morning.**

"**Daddy.." she whispered, but he shoved her head into the table. She felt her nose hit, and watched blood cover the kitchen counter. He yanked her back, and threw her on the floor. He kicked her hard in the ribs. She heard something break, and saw pieces of her father's whiskey bottle flying at her face. She covered it, and pressed her face into the tile floor. **

"**So you break the damn mirror!" she heard him slur drunkenly. She couldn't answer, she was in so much pain. She could smell the whiskey that was spilled on the floor. **

"**I'll teach you respect!" he yelled, and yanked her up by the scruff of her neck. **

"**Daddy, please, I'm in a play."**

"**I don't give a damn!" **

**With that, he threw her down on the pieces of broken glass. Ashley screamed. And screamed. And screamed. Bits of glass slashed her cheeks, mouth nose, and forehead. They embedded themselves in her hair, they cut her hands, wrists, and arms. Her jeans shielded her legs. One particular shard of glass got in her mouth, and cut her tongue. She spat it out, and blood began to dribble from her mouth. She shook miserably, and stood up. She looked at her father with contempt. He stood there, a goofy grin on his face. Ashley completely and utterly loathed him. The only thing merely attractive about him was his face, and his sparkling blue eyes, which Ashley had gotten from him. He had a head of black hair, and was balding slowly. His jeans were secured by a large belt, and his white T-shirt didn't stop his pot belly from hanging out grossly.**

"**I hate you" she hissed, balling her hand into a fist. **

"**Come on, baby" he laughed cruelly, "I'm only doing this cuz I looooooove you…"**

**She drew her fist back, anger flickering in her eyes. "LIAR!" she screamed, and she hit him square in the nose. Ashley heard a sickening crack, and his nose began to gush blood. He let out a string of curse words, which only infuriated Ashley more. She punched him hard in the eye, he fell backwards, hit his head on the table, and slumped to the floor. She stared at him, trembling, and walked away. She walked down the hall to her bathroom, knowing fully well when he woke up he'd be furious. **

**She turned on the sink, and washed her hands, and her face, and managed to get the glass out of her hair. She slathered her face with cover-up, and did the same with her arms. She had a rehearsal today.**

December 8, 1995

**Ashley stared at herself in the dressing room mirror. Her cover up did a good job on her arms, but her face was still a little beat up looking. She had dark circles under her eyes, and a pale complexion. One scratch on her forehead was visible, but it was very miniscule. She took a deep breath, and walked on stage. She looked at her fellow actors, many as there were. They were doing the end scene. She looked at the audience, which consisted of Niles, C.C., Brighton, and Maxwell. She fixed Brighton with a quick glare, then went back to talking to the guy who played Prince Charming. He was her age, in her grade, and very good looking. He was a few inches taller then her. He had chestnut eyes and chestnut hair, and was well built. He was funny and well, ironically, charming. His name was Kyle Tillman. She flipped her hair and flirted with him childishly, as if she was a normal teenage girl who's parents loved her and that her face wasn't shoved into broken glass this morning.**

**Maxwell called everyone's attention, and the scene began. Ashley did her lines well and with talent, all the while stealing side glances at C.C., who was whispering to Niles with a solemn look on her face. The two kept looking at her. This infuriated her, and she acted her role so loudly and exaggerated Maxwell had to tell her to quiet down. She was positively steaming after the rehearsal was over, C.C. and Niles whispering continued just as the suspicious glances she got from Niles continued. She got into her dressing room, picked up her shoe, and threw it against the wall. She got dressed in her normal clothes, and stormed from the theater. **

**That's when she noticed something. It was snowing. She hadn't recalled the snow being this serene all season, and she took a moment to admire the white flakes falling from the red night sky. That's when she felt someone's hand on the small of her back. "Beautiful isn't it?" she heard Kyle's smooth voice echo through her mind. He put his arm around her, and to her surprise, she didn't pull away.**

"**Yeah" she said softly, and looked into Kyle's eyes. Oh god, what was she doing? She barely knew this guy, she'd only spoken to him three or four times in her life!**

"**You okay? You seemed a little iffy on stage today." **

**The question was asked with so much care Ashley almost started crying. "I'm fine. Just got a little caught up in the moment."**

**He smiled. "Well, I'll see you around, Ash." He kissed her cheek, then walked away.**

**Ashley's heart leaped to her throat. She was filled with a dazzling happiness, and she nearly screamed her happiness aloud. Until she turned around, and saw Niles and C.C. walking together. She heard part of C.C.'s sentence, "then she started to run down the hallway…."**

**Ashley's happiness vanished and her anger resurfaced. How dare they? How dare they? She cursed them for ruining her happy moment, and took off across the street. She ran into the first place she saw, Grady's Bar. She knew it wasn't the best part of town, and looked around her, not expecting much. Cigarette smoke clouded the slightly packed bar, and men sat at tables, having rowdy conversations with their buddies and taking shots. She grimaced, and sat down at the bar. The bartender, a short, greasy little man wearing an apron peered at her. "Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" **

**She drew a twenty dollar bill from her pocket. "One Budweiser." He took the twenty and nodded.**

**A moment later he reappeared with the bottle of beer, and she took it. She popped the cork off, and began to drink it. She had a few more beers, then started to feel dizzy. But all she could do was listen to the loud music that played from the speakers behind the bar.**

We get some rules to follow 

_**That and this**_

_**These and those**_

_**No one knows**_

_**We get these pills to swallow**_

_**How they stick in your throat**_

_**Tastes like gold**_

_**Oh, what you do to me**_

_**No one knows**_

_**And I realize you're mine**_

_**Indeed a fool of mine**_

_**And I realize you're mine**_

_**Indeed a fool of mine**_

_**I journey through the desert**_

_**Of the mind**_

_**With no hope**_

_**I find low**_

_**I drift along the ocean**_

_**Dead lifeboats in the sun**_

_**And come undone**_

_**Pleasantly caving in**_

_**I come undone**_

_**And I realize you're mine**_

_**Indeed a fool of mine**_

_**And I realize you're mine**_

_**Indeed a fool of mine**_

_**Heaven smiles above me**_

_**What a gift can be love**_

_**But no one knows**_

_**A gift that you give to me**_

_**No one knows**_


	5. Broken Mirror

Notes: I stole one quote from Will and Grace for this, so be warned, and don't sue me. A little N/CC stuff thrown into this, but not much. Sorry for the wait! Big thing happens in this chap.

December 8, 1995

**Ashley stumbled drunkenly up the pathway to her building. She smelled heavily of beer, and was laughing uncontrollably. The doorman gave her a disapproving look as she walked in. She punched the elevator button six times, until it finally opened and she stepped in. She pushed the button for her floor, and slumped to the floor. She hugged her knees until the elevator dinged for her floor. She fished her key from her pocket, and opened the door. She saw her father look up from the kitchen table, and she wasted no time in running to her bedroom. She locked the door and pushed a chair against it as her fathers yelling started to surface. She kicked off her shoes and crawled into bed, and within a minutes time she was sleeping.**

December 10, 2005

"**Where is Cinderella!" Maxwell boomed, staring at all the other actors on stage. Fran rubbed his shoulder reassuringly.**

"**She should be here any minute" Fran mumbled, tapping her foot impatiently.  
Suddenly, the theater doors opened, and Ashley came in running towards the stage, holding her bag with her costume in it on her shoulder. "I'm soo sorry" she said breathlessly, and took a moment to pause.**

"**You should be damn well sorry, you brat!" Maxwell shrieked. **

**C.C., who had been fidgeting nervously stood up. "Maxwell! Surely she has a good excuse!" **

**Niles looked at C.C. strangely. "Uh…yea…my dad couldn't take me today. I had to take the subway." Ashley choked out. C.C. knew she was lying, but Ashley shot her a warning glare. All the actors looked at Ashley quizzically. Ashley stormed back to her dressing room. The reason she had been late was that Mitch had been at her apartment trying to reason with her. She told him absolutely not and called him a sick bastard, and he threw her into the wall. When she gained consciousness, she had to wash all the blood off of her face. Soon after that, she realized she had a dress rehearsal at the theater.**

**She grimaced angrily as she changed, her cover-up wasn't working very well on her face. She slathered some more on, and when she seemed satisfied, she walked onto stage. Her performance was outstanding as always, but she couldn't ignore C.C.'s questioning stare.**

**After rehearsal was over, C.C. came to her dressing room. She knocked. Ashley had already changed back into her jeans and sweatshirt, so she opened the door calmly. Her hair was hiding part of her face, so she figured she looked fine. She was hoping it was Kyle, but grimaced when her eyes met C.C.'s.**

**C.C. placed her hands on her hips. "Excuse?"**

**Ashley glared at her, and prepared to slam the door. C.C. caught it with her hand, and backed Ashley up into the dressing room. "_Excuse?_" she asked, a little hint of anger in her voice.**

"**Excuse you" Ashley retorted, and turn around. C.C. grabbed her sweatshirt sleeve.**

"**What the hell?" Ashley snapped, "let go!" **

**Her struggling got more intense as C.C. tightened her grip. **

"**Let go, please?" Ashley snapped.**

"**God!" C.C. cried, releasing her sleeve, "you really are a piece of work, aren't you?"**

"**Shut up you little snitch" Ashley hissed. C.C. looked at her strangely, then drew her hand back, and slapped the girl across the face. Hard. Ashley looked up at her angrily, though she was clutching the side of her face. **

**It was silent for a moment, then C.C. grabbed the young girl and hugged her. Ashley was stunned, and her arms hung loosely at her sides. **

**Once C.C. realized there was no point, she released her. "I-I'm sorry. I- don't- I don't know what came over me…I just-"**

"**Get. Out." Ashley hissed, her eyes burning with anger.**

"**Ashley, wait-**

"**GET OUT!" she screamed, and C.C. backed away. The dressing room door slammed in C.C.'s face. She stumbled away, dazed. She turned and saw Niles coming down the hallway. **

"**Hey, ghost of Christmas passed out." Niles said.**

**C.C. smiled weakly and turned around.**

"**How's Ashley doing?" he whispered. She shrugged her shoulders and walked with him down the hallway. **

**She yawned and placed her hand on her forehead, leaning against the wall. "Niles, something is happening to her. And it bothers me that I can't figure out what it is!"**

"**Well, you were never could with children…considering you ate them all…" he said, trying to lighten her up.**

**She chuckled softly and rolled her eyes. "Not tonight, Hazel."**

"**You want to get a cup of coffee….I know you don't normally drink it…but…"**

"**Yeah, yeah. Lets go. There must be a Starbucks around the corner."**

**Ashley sat in her dressing room, clutching her costume bag close to her chest. She was still trying to process what had happened. She buried her face in her hands, and willed herself not to cry. "Big girls don't cry!" she yelled, staring at her mirror. Without thinking about it, she pounded her fist into her reflection, and watched as shards of it flew everywhere. One of them sliced her cheek, and her hands were cut numerous times. She dropped to her knees, and fell on her face amidst the sea of broken mirror.**

**Kyle heard a crash come from Ashley's dressing room. He quickly pulled on his sweatshirt, and ran down the hallway from his room to hers. He put his hand on the doorknob and jiggled it. Once he realized it was locked, he kicked the door so hard it flew open. His eyes got huge when he saw Ashley, sprawled on a blood and glass covered floor. He whipped his cell phone out of his pocket, and dialed 911. **

**C.C. sipped her coffee, looking at Niles intently. They had been there for quite a while now, and Niles jolted when he heard the ambulance sirens. **

"**I wonder what happened" C.C. said, watching the large vehicle whir by. Niles shrugged his shoulders, and they continued talking.**

**Ashley opened her eyes, and stared up at white ceiling. She heard doctors screaming orders to one another, but their faces were all blurred. Finally, her wounds were bandaged, and she was sitting upright in her hospital bed, looking at Kyle.**

"**What happened?" she asked hoarsely.**

"**You were in your dressing room, lying down on broken pieces of mirror. You almost bled to death. I called the ambulance, and me and Maxwell rode over here with you." His expression was hard to read, but Ashley noted there was definite anger in his voice.**

"**Kyle….I'm sorry…." She whispered, looking at her bandaged arm. **

"**Yeah. Me too." He stood up, kissed her on the forehead, and left the room. Millions of thoughts ran through her head. She had no idea whether he hated her or was just shocked. She saw Maxwell sitting in the hallway, and he cast her a glance. Their eyes met, and Ashley read an apology in his eyes. She watched Kyle and Maxwell walk down the hallway, and turned to her left. A tall woman with blonde hair smiled down at her. **

"**I'm Doctor Connor" she said politely, and sat down next to her.**

"**Hello" Ashley said quietly, looking down at the floor. **

"**Are your parents coming to pick you up?" the woman asked kindly.**

"**No, I'll take a cab."**

"**I would usually call for a psych consult" Doctor Connor said matter-of-factly, "but it was an accident, the boy, Kyle, said the mirror fell on top of you."**

**Ashley nodded, a lie she would never regret.**

**The Doctor nodded, and sighed heavily. "I do, however, have some rather shocking news."**

**Ashley looked up, all her attention captured.**

**Doctor Connor sighed.**

"**You're pregnant."**


	6. Options

Notes: deals with issues like abortion, abuse, and rape. You have been warned.

Ashley looked at Doctor Connor. She just looked at her. "But there's no way…I haven't ever…" she whispered, and then, like a knife twisting in her heart, she realized that she had. Mitch. He had knocked her out. She was aching badly. Mitch. Mitch. It was Mitch.

"Mitch…" she choked out, burying her face in her hands.

Doctor Connor placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sweetie, were you raped?"

Ashley lifted her head. "Does being unconscious…during it…count?"

Doctor Connor closed her eyes, as if in pain, and nodded her head. "Do you want to report-"

"NO!" Ashley screamed. Doctor Connor flinched, but her eyes were filled with sympathy. "I mean…no. Sorry. It's just-" she paused for a moment as a sob caught her breath, "what are my options?" Ashley could feel the tears pricking at her eyes.

"You could always have the baby and give it up for adoption, but considering your youth and your physical condition, I don't recommend it."

"Physical condition?" Ashley asked, barely above a whisper.

"You have bruises all over your body." Doctor Connor said.

"What does that have to do with having a baby?" Ashley asked.

"It could hurt you when you actually have the baby, and I am guessing you get these bruises often, and being hit hard enough can damage the fetus."

Ashley nodded. "Okay. So, what should I do?" A tear ran down her face.

"There are a few abortion clinics-"

"And HOW would I pay for that?" Ashley snapped.

"Your parents.."

"My parents. That's a laugh. My mom's dead and my dad isn't conscious half the time I see him." She said angrily, more tears spilling from her eyes.

Doctor Connor looked at her for a moment, then looked around quickly. She looked Ashley in the eyes. "In the first trimester, the cost of an abortion ranges from $250-$400. Do you know when…it happened?"

Ashley nodded, a sob wracking her body. "Six days ago."

Doctor Connor brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Well, you still have a lot of time. The first nine weeks is your first trimester, and the best time to get an abortion. In the state of New York, you must have parental consent if you are under the age of eighteen. You're what, sixteen?"

"No. Fourteen." Ashley said, sniffling slightly.

Doctor Connor sighed heavily. "I truly am sorry this happened to you, Ashley. I truly am."

_December 14, 2005_

Ashley clutched her stomach, and walked out of the bathroom. This had been the second morning she was sick. She had to miss rehearsal. Of course, she was going to do that anyway, but it would be rather embarrassing because she had convinced Maxwell she would be there. She still had a few healing cuts on her face, and the tops of her hands were pretty scratched up. Doctor Connor had said she wouldn't have scars. But scars were the least of her worries. She was pregnant. She was pregnant. It was Mitch's. He had raped her. She knew she had to get an abortion, she would not subject her baby to this cruel situation. But her father would never consent. And he'd never pay.

Ashley clutched the wall for support, but gave up and fell to her knees in the middle of the hallway. "Shit, shit, SHIT!"

"Keep it doooooooooowwwwn Asssssshleeeeeeeeeey" her dad slurred from his large recliner, "Jerrrry Spriiiiiiiiingeeeeeer is on."

"Oh, piss off" she snapped, but realized that it was a mistake.

"What did you say to me girl!" he said, rising from the recliner and tripping over his own shoes.

She just kept quiet. She backed herself up against the wall, and hugged her knees. Once her father regained his composure, he stumbled over to her, his large figure looming over her. He pulled her up by the arm.

"Daddy..don't…" she whispered.

He spat in her face, and threw her down on the floor. She screamed and hugged her stomach. She put her hands up to her face as he knelt down beside her, the stench of scotch filling her nose. He removed her hands delicately from her face, and sent his fist smashing into her cheek. She was sobbing openly by now. It hurt so much. He balled his fist again to hit her, but with her last bit of strength she punched him in the throat. He clutched it tightly, his eyes bulging in pain, until he finally collapsed beside her. Ashley got to her feet shakily, trying to keep her crying down.

C.C. looked at the stage. Someone was missing. "Where is that little brat?" she asked Maxwell exasperatedly.

"I told you yesterday. A mirror fell on top of her and-"

"Yes, yes. But didn't you say she INSISTED on coming in?"

Maxwell furrowed his brow. "As a matter of fact, she did. Do me a favor, C.C. Call her."

C.C. frowned. She remembered Ashley's number from their last 'conversation', and quickly punched it into her cell phone.

It rang twice before someone picked up.

"H-hello?" Ashley's voice hitched.

"Ashley? This is C.C., Are you okay?"

Ashley sobbed. "C.C., please, help me.."

"Okay. Okay. Calm down, kid."

"What's going on, C.C.?" Maxwell asked worriedly.

C.C. held the phone away from her. "I don't know. She sounds panicked, though."

"Do me a favor" Maxwell said, "go check on her."

C.C. groaned. "Do I have to?"

Maxwell gave her a look.

"Ashley? Yes. I'll be right over."

Ashley gripped the phone so tightly her knuckles turned white. She hung the phone up, and sank to the floor in excruciating pain.

She pressed herself up against the wall, wanting to get as far away from her father as possible. She dug her nails into her palms. "Please…" she whispered, sighing in relief as drops of blood dripped onto the floor from her hands.

C.C. got out of the elevator on the twelfth floor, and marched down the hallway to Ashley's front door. She was frustrated. Why did she have to go check on Ashley? The girl had obviously pushed her away. She seemed perfectly fine to fend for herself. She knocked lightly on the wooden door. "Ashley?" she called, her voice dripping with obvious annoyance.

The sound she heard next was one she would never forget. "C.C…." the voice was weak and pathetic, laced with obvious sobs and grief.

"Ashley? Open the door." She jiggled the doorknob.

The door opened slowly, and Ashley stood, staring at her, leaning on the doorframe for support. "Oh, my god.."

Ashley's face was tear streaked, her right cheek bone was bruised, blood ran down her left cheek, and she smelled of alcohol. "I can't-" she started, but those were the last words she said before she collapsed forward into C.C.'s arms.

C.C. caught her in a loose embrace, struggling to balance herself. C.C. leaned on the wall for support, and wrapping her left arm around Ashley's waist, she drew out her cell phone with her right hand. She had just pushed the number nine when she heard a distinct voice.

"No..hospital.." Ashley mumbled against C.C.'s shoulder. Her eyes opened slightly, but she closed them again.

"Okay…okay…um…Ashley?" C.C. asked worriedly.

Ashley's eyes opened fully this time. "I can walk…" she slurred, but as she tried to release herself from C.C.'s grip, she just slumped back against her. "Maybe not…"

C.C. smiled at her weak attempt at humor, and shifted Ashley so she was supporting her waist with her right arm, and Ashley could face forward. Ashley was shorter than C.C., so it was a lot easier to hold on to the girl. C.C. practically carried Ashley to her BMW, and lay her barely conscious form in the backseat of her car.

C.C. looked at the car clock. It was 5:00 PM, already starting to get dark. The cold weather got her depressed sometimes. Snowflakes fell from the sky and landed on the windshield of her car. This would be a long night.


End file.
